Feliz Aniversário
by Arine-san
Summary: Nunca ninguém quis me celebrar antes. Botan quer... Tradução da fic Happy Birthday (nome da autora se encontra na fic)


**Feliz Aniversário**

**Autora: ****Cafinatedangel13**

**Tradução:** **Aline Cristina Moreira (Arine-san)**

**Nota da autora:** Esta é para todos que fizeram aniversário recentemente ou farão. Feche seus olhos e faça um pedido…

**Nota da Tradutora:** Achei essa história linda demais, por isso resolvi traduzi-la. Espero que gostem! Faço meus os votos da autora!

Hiei olhava a lua cheia fixamente, a única luz que havia no céu naquela noite. As estrelas estavam escondidas por nuvens densas e roxas, mas a lua quebrou esta barreira e iluminava o céu o melhor que podia. O brilho branco do reflexo de sua luz era tinha um efeito quase etéreo, o brilho perolado de um fantasma andando através do profundo roxo-azulado do céu noturno.

De seu lugar, entre os galhos do carvalho majestoso que se elevava acima do solo, transformando todas as outras árvores do parque em meros gravetos em comparação, ele quase sentiu que poderia se esticar e tocá-la. Tirá-la do céu e segurá-la em sua mão.

O Demônio do fogo zombou de sua própria imaginação. Esse tipo de pensamento ridículo era inútil, e ele não tinha tempo para lidar com fantasias sem sentido.

Então… Por que ele pensou nisso?

O tranquilo pensamento que dançava nos olhos rubros, logo foi interrompido por um olhar indecifrável para o que quer que tenha entrado em seu campo de visão. Era esse dia. Ele sempre ficava um pouco reflexivo durante este específico período de vinte e quatro horas.

Mas depois de mais quarto horas, mais ou menos, isso acabaria, e tudo voltaria ao normal até que o ciclo se completasse novamente.

Não era como se ele odiasse esse dia, não odiava. Quando muito, o estoico demônio do fogo sentia que o _ódio _exigia muita energia e emoção para ser dedicado à _um dia_. Não, ele estava apenas... Ressentido? Sim, ressentido.

Mas não tinha problema. Logo o dia acabaria, e ele poderia parar de pensar nisso.

"Feliz aniversário, Hiei!"

**Thud!**

Sem qualquer elegância, Hiei caiu da árvore.

Ele caiu de costas, e sua cabeça bateu no chão, porque ele estava muito surpreso para reagir. Mas a grama estava densa e macia ali, e ele já tinha sofrido quedas piores. Entretanto, podia sentir vários hematomas se formando em suas costas e um pequeno galo se formando na parte de trás da cabeça, eles terão sumido em um dia, talvez menos. A dor de cabeça que sabia que ia sentir de manhã era como um mau presságio, mas não haveria danos permanentes.

"Você está bem?" Botan perguntou enquanto ele se sentava. Hiei abriu os olhos, que tinham se fechado por conta própria quando caiu, para ver a Guia Espiritual, se ajoelhando ao lado dele, com preocupação nadando em seus olhos surpreendentemente cor de rosa.

Hiei apenas encarou-a por um momento, ainda sem conseguir compreender a situação. Ela não tinha dito o que ele pensava, tinha? Com certeza ele tinha entendido mal. Mas _isso_ era, sequer, possível?

"_O que _você disse?"

Ele a viu sufocar uma risada com as costas da mão, se divertindo com a impagável expressão de choque, evidente no rosto dele. "Feliz aniversáro," ela repetiu docemente.

O demônio do fogo sempre calmo e controlado, gaguejou indefeso, por um momento. Com certeza era interessante ver, o tão orgulhoso e reservado Hiei ser pego desprevenido.

"Mas como você-"

"Totalmente acidental, sério. A área de arquivos do Mundo Espiritual é um desastre, não é surpresa que nunca saibamos totalmente o que está acontecendo no mundo. Koenma me pediu para reorganizar os arquivos, ou organizar, eu acho. De qualquer forma, eu topei com seu arquivo." Hiei a encarou, quase com horror. "Não se preocupe, eu achei que provavelmente você queria manter isso pra si mesmo. Não contei a ninguém."

Ele relaxou um pouco ao ouvir isso. Respirou fundo e depois expirou. Sua mente, por fim, absorvendo os acontecimentos recentes. "Então, por que você está aqui?" perguntou, sua voz e seu rosto voltando à máscara de indiferença de sempre.

A pergunta pareceu surpreendê-la, as piscinas de ametista se arregalaram um pouco. "Bem, eu não podia simplesmente ignorar uma ocasião tão importante, podia?"

Os olhos de Granada se abriram consideravelmente, enquanto ele a observava chocado, sua máscara caindo pela segunda vez naquela noite. "_O quê_?"

"É seu aniversário, Hiei," ela respondeu de forma suave, com um doce sorriso. "Eu não podia deixar passar sem uma celebração."

Foi quando o demônio do fogo notou a aparência dela. Seu vestido de verão branco flutuava acima dos joelhos, e ele apostava que se ela estivesse de pé, este envolveria suas pernas, movido pela brisa. Seus cabelos azuis da cor do céu estavam presos num rabo de cavalo pela metade, os cachos soltos em volta dela, rodeavam-na como asas. A própria lua parecia tê-la presenteado, com seu brilho, e ela parecia mais celestial que qualquer estrela que se atrevesse a espreitar pelo céu noturno.

Botan estendeu a mão esquerda, e ele viu que a jovem segurava uma caixa pequena, embrulhada num papel prateado brilhante, e um cupcake com glacê branco, estava por cima do embrulho, com uma vela azul e pequena pressionada no meio.

Hiei simplesmente observou enquanto ela tirou o cupcake de cima da caixa, antes de estender o embrulho prateado para ele, não se preocupando em esconder o choque e... O prazer que ele sentiu correndo em suas veias. Os olhos vermelhos se fixaram no presente que lhe era oferecido, e depois na Guia Espiritual que o oferecia.

"Ninguém nunca quis me celebrar antes," ele disse delicadamente, mas equilibrado. "Eu era um… Erro. Uma desgraça."

Ele viu as amáveis ametistas escurecerem, até quase ficarem azuis, em simpatia, uma disposição para dividir qualquer dor que ele _pudesse _ter sentido, mas não havia nenhum traço de pena. Pena nunca. "Bom, _Eu estou _aqui, e _eu _quero celebrar você." Botan apertou a mão dele e colocou a caixa nela. "Feliz aniversário," ela repetiu gentilmente.

Hiei continuou em silêncio, mas passou suas mãos por baixo da fita que prendia o papel.

"Não é nada… Útil, na verdade, não tem nenhuma utilidade. Mas eu pensei em você assim que vi…"

Debaixo do papel havia uma caixa de joalheria relativamente grande, que quando aberta revelou um dragão de prata, as garras da frente estendidas, seu corpo ofídio se curvando sobre si mesmo, como se estivesse se preparando para voar.

Depois de alguns momentos admirando seu presente, ele viu a mão de Botan se esticando. "Você não quer," ela disse chateada. "Me entregue, posso devolver e te dar o dinheiro no lugar-"

Hiei rapidamente puxou o presente. "Eu quero isto." Ele segurava o presente com força.

"Sério?" Pela primeira vez, desde que se lembrava, a expressão dela refletia a máscara de indiferença que ele se orgulhava tanto. Ele concordou, sem nunca tirar os olhos da jovem, e viu o quando o sorriso brilhante apareceu, fazendo os olhos dela faiscarem e seu rosto se iluminar. "Ok."

Ainda sorrindo, ela moveu o cupcake, que tinha afastado para lhe entregar o presente e o colocou no chão entre os dois. O cupcake tinha um cheiro doce, açúcar, canela e baunilha perfumavam o ar ao redor deles. Cobrindo a vela com sua mão direita, ela segurou um isqueiro pequeno e segurou a chama laranja contra o pavio fino. Em alguns segundos, o cheiro agradável de cera derretida saia da brilhante chama amarela.

Satisfeita, Botan deixou o isqueiro cair no chão a seu lado e com cuidado ergueu o cupcake a altura dos olhos dele. Ela começou a cantar, delicadamente. Não havia palavras suficientes para chamar isso de música, mas para Hiei, soava como música

"_Parabéns pra você, _

_Parabéns pra você,_

_Parabéns. querido Hiei,_

_Parabéns pra você._"

"Feche seus olhos…" ela instruiu de forma gentil, quase um sussurro quando ela terminou. Lentamente, ele permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem.

"E faça um pedido…" ela continuou no mesmo tom, gentil e doce. Fazer um pedido? O que mais ele poderia pedir?

"Agora sopre a vela." Ainda de olhos fechados, ele soprou com cuidado sobre a chama e subitamente o ar se preencheu com o aroma da fumaça da vela. Os olhos de granada se abriram para encontrá-la encarando-o intensamente.

"Você fez um pedido?" Ele assentiu devagar, e ela deu um sorriso gentil. "Você acha que vai se realizar?" ela perguntou, sem quebrar o contato visual.

Hiei sentiu sua respiração falhar com a aproximação dela, que esqueceu sua intenção original de lhe dar um pedaço de bolo, no último segundo. Ao invés disso, ela pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, sua mão livre descansando contra a bochecha dele.

Os olhos de Hiei iam se fechando enquanto retribuía os gestos dela, se perguntando como ela poderia saber qual era seu pedido.


End file.
